Brought from the Shadows
by Kalsypher
Summary: Deepwick, an ageless enigma of Middle-Earth and member of the White Council has been long forgotten by the world and its people. However, a Grey Wizard remembers her and manages to gain her company for the journey to take back Erebor. However, there will be more harm than good. This enigma will prove to be more of a curse than a blessing.
1. Selfish Decisions

He had found her by mere chance. Her small cabin was by the Sea of Rhun, an area less traveled and hardly known or recognized. It was the only secluded place he could imagine finding her. The homely place had little to be desired. She had a kitchen and small dining room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The small cabin was lined with wool blankets to keep the place warm seeing as the small hearth in her bedroom had little to be desired. Clearly, guests did not come.

"You've remained hidden long enough. It is time for you to stop sitting idly by and help Middle-Earth," Gandalf told the woman. "Middle-Earth could be in danger! Doesn't it concern you at all that there may be a Necromancer in Dol Guldur?"

This woman, Deepwick as she was known for none alive knew her given name, was a member of the White Council, but never bothered seeing to the meetings. The news of a Necromancer was not surprising. As long as Orcs and Goblins survived, there would be a chance for Sauron to return, especially since the One Ring still survived, but none knew where it had gone.

The woman came from a long line of strange things. Beorning, Easterling, Haradim, Dunedine, Wood-elf, Moon-elf, even a mix of Dwarf. The strange mixture had created this one woman. A woman who remained completely neutral and held no conscience. She could not be easily persuaded and nothing interested her. She had a hard time distinguishing good from evil, but most of her selfish choices were for the better. The 'mystical' part of her blood, the Dunedain (perhaps even Elvish helped as well) and Beorning, created her rather slow aging body with the skin changer gift. The most recent Elf blood she received was from her mother, a descendent of a Moon-elf changed her skin changing ability from a bear to a wolf. Her Dwarf height and Elf body had also contributed to the change. She could not hold a bear's weight or strength, but she could possess a wolf's stamina and stealth. However, her Moon-elf inheritance did limit her changing. Though she could change freely, the sun burned her while moonlight healed her, but it still was not something she enjoyed risking.

"A Necromancer does concern me," she said, her amber eyes on the flames.

Gandalf hated meeting with this woman. Her eyes seemed to grasp the light of flames and even stay lit in the dark once all light had vanished. Her thin long strands of light brown hair only caused her eyes to be more intimidating somehow. They seemed to show her high cheekbones more which settled in her wolfish appearance.

"However," those glowing eyes left the candle and went to the old Wizard making him sit slightly straighter. "It is none of my business. I have heard stories of the north, the Greenwood is now being called Mirkwood, is it not?"

Gandalf nodded some, "All the more reason for you to help us!"

"I fail to see how your dragon is relevant to this Necromancer."

"If this is Sauron, and he does get a Dragon on his side, there will be no Middle-Earth to protect!"

The old Wizard watched the woman. She was staring at the candle again, completely silent and thoughtful. At least some consideration was being put into it.

"Tell me, what is the plan, exactly?" She questioned.

"I have a map and key to the lower halls of Erebor," he said instantly producing the two and placing them in front of her. "There is something on this map and I cannot tell what it is. I am going to take Thorin to Elrond to see if he can figure the map out for us. Also, I will not be with them for the whole journey. I must seek official council with the White Council. Seeing as how you never come, it would be best for you to continue with the Dwarves."

"Saruman isn't going to approve of this journey," Deepwick said.

"I know. That is why I will need your help in finishing the task."

"For me to participate is only more of a reason to be suspicious of this," she said.

Gandalf chuckled, "I thought so as well until I remembered how you wished to see Erebor. That is the only kingdom you have yet to see, is it not?"

She folded her hands in front of her face, resting her chin on her crossed fingers. "You have found a way to cover for the both of us. Very well, Gandalf. I will assist you in this journey."

"Good. I will tell Thorin to bring an extra pony. We will be meeting in the Shire at a Hobbit's home on the 26 of April. You see, he asked me to pick a fourteenth member for our team, and I have chosen Bilbo Baggins," he explained when he saw a hint of confusion.

"Then what am I?"

"A request. I asked Thorin if I could ask an old friend of his for help, but I did not name you."

"An old friend of his?" She asked.

"Dwarves do not forget," Gandalf said. "He will remember you, even if it was the simple act of helping them settle into the Blue Mountains."

She hummed lowly allowing her thoughts to take her. Her eyes moved to the Wizard. The Wizard hesitated speaking and simply stopped trying altogether. "I am no fool, Gandalf. Coming for my strengths and abilities was a waste of time."

The Wizard sighed heavily, "You must understand-"

"I do understand," she replied coldly. "Do not call on me again."

"Agreed." With that, the Wizard left.

Deepwick went to a bin in the corner of her kitchen and pulled out a map of Middle-Earth. The road from the Shire to the Lonely Mountain was a simple one, unless Gandalf saw it fit to take a more secretive path, which she did not recommend. Should they take a straight path, they would miss Rivendell and go to the High Pass, which would be simple for Dwarves to travel, but even she was aware of the problems between the Mirkwood Elves and Thorin. If what Gandalf said was true, they could not venture too far south. Dol Guldur was a dangerous place and would have to be giving some distance.

After packing her things and food, she was ready for the journey. Her involvement would be a change for Middle-Earth and a drastic one. After all, she was well aware of her personality. On occasion she had been known to make bad choices, but some were praised as the right thing. All had been for her own selfish gain, just like this journey. She wanted to see Erebor. Otherwise, she would not be helping at all.


	2. Hateful Motivation

Upon her arrival, Deepwick noticed how the strange green hills seemed to roll on forever. It was a peaceful country-folk place. As she walked through, the well trod paths led her through the hills that were almost strategically placed, or rather the path had been strategically made. Within these green covered hills were round green doors and windows lined with potted flowers. They all had lovely gardens and fences and even clothes lines. On occasion, she saw a wooden wheelbarrow or axe in a log, but it seemed most people within these hills did no sort of violent things such as sword or bow.

These small creatures she assumed were Hobbits, cast her looks of suspicion. It seemed few folk actually moved through the Shire that were not of this race. Then again, she had long left the main road and was simply browsing the area not knowing where she had been or where she was going.

Some of these folk hardly reached her shoulder, some maybe reached her elbow. Indeed they were small folk, like children that had aged. It made her wonder how old they were. Surely they would live near the live span of a Dwarf or an extension of a Man. However, she wasn't going to ask.

These people seemed boring, much like the other races of the world. They went about their days doing the same routines, though these particular people seemed more relaxed. Gold was not a priority and neither was power. It was a very settled, even place. Who would have thought that an entire place could run off a mere friendship and agreement of sorts?

She followed some to a place called the Green Dragon. There, she watched (unknowingly by the Hobbits) as they drank until their cheeks were red (which was much more than she expected) and smoked on their pipes. There was laughter and loud stories of large vegetables that had been grown or rumors of what had happened outside of the Shire that had ventured through. She, herself, was one of the mentioned people with the following of "Folk like that don't wander 'round the Shire without some nasty business brewing."

It was hard to believe these gentle folk understood what nasty business was, though she hadn't exactly laid low. Though she was a suspicious character, she realized she was the least of these Hobbits problems. The latest gossip was about some Hobbit near the Brandywine River that had caught a fish as large as he was but claimed it got away.

Leaving, she found the sky dark and a crescent moon waning over, the stars showing more so than ever. As the cool breeze passed, she could smell the sweet smells of grass and flowers. This place was a peaceful place, silent and unknown to the worlds of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and other unkindly folk that lived throughout Middle-Earth. Yes, Hobbits deserved their peace and enjoyed it. Inviting one along would not be helpful whatsoever.

As she walked the dark paths, she could still hear the loud laughs from the Green Dragon as she roamed. Yes, it was the 26 of April. Yes, she was in the Shire. Of course she knew there would be more than one Hobbit in the Shire, however a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins had yet to cross her path. Just in the Green Dragon she had learned names. Tooks, Brandybucks, Worrywarts, and Proudfoots, but no Baggins.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a blue glow. A rune? It was on the door of the highest hill. As she neared the place, she began to notice that this Hobbit-hole was different from the others below. The garden was much larger and well taken care of, but only held flowers while some below had small strawberry bushes. The pathway was actually stone rather than well trod dirt. There was a long bench with an orange cushion that looked well used, but well cared for nonetheless.

Though she was unfamiliar with the Hobbit ways, someone who took care of a cushion that belonged outside as though it was a pillow used for sleeping was not someone to travel with. Also, whether it be from unfamiliarity or by lack of care, she did not bother to knock on the round door. She stepped in as she heard an apology.

"Apology accepted," was the response from the arched room that the child-like person stood before.

The Hobbit looked confused, but turned his attention to her. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" He huffed.

"Indeed I have," she replied as she walked in. "It is a strange way of announcing ones presence."

"It's not strange!" He exclaimed. "It is a common curtesy!"

She didn't reply, but headed into the arched room where she found two Dwarves going through the pantry. She looked through the food with them, debating on what could and couldn't be eaten. She wasn't one for meat, but it seemed she would have to eat it.

She wasn't aware two more Dwarves had entered until she heard a table scrape and the Hobbit panic. The stupid man wouldn't stop complaining, so she jumped in to help, just to make him stop talking. Soon, there were eight more Dwarves and Gandalf roaming through, grabbing food, putting down plates, and grabbing things to sit on. With all the action going on and the Hobbit panicking over it all, Deepwick managed to find a biscuit and shoved it into the man's mouth then continued on with helping.

Once everyone was seated, more of a ruckus started from the throwing of food, chugging of ale, and over all loudness of the Dwarves.

"I am glad you came, Deepwick," Gandalf admitted as the company began to settle down. "I feared you would have changed your mind."

"Your Hobbit has little to be desired," she said as she looked at the small being staring into the empty pantry.

Gandalf sighed, "I have known Bilbo since he was a boy. He was adventurous then and would have wanted nothing more than to go to Erebor. However, convincing him to come will be rather difficult."

"I'm certain Thorin will be thrilled to hear that," she mumbled behind her pint.

The Wizard gave her an unamused look, but she hardly gave any notice of it.

As the Dwarves began to leave the table to start cleaning up, Deepwick walked by just as Bilbo stole a holed piece of cloth. Deepwick took it from him and looked at it before handing it back. "You should probably throw that away."

"It's crochet," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and what a wonderful game it is, too," the Dwarf next to her said. "If you've got the balls for it."

Deepwick watched as the Hobbit as she stood next to the Dwarf. "I think he's losing his mind," she muttered.

"Aye," the Dwarf agreed. "And who are you? Our burglar?"

"No, he's your burglar," she said. "I'm Deepwick."

The Dwarf smiled then bowed some, "Bofur, at your service."

"I don't need anyone's service right now," she replied slowly.

She had heard that an awful lot when she helped in the Blue Mountains. It nearly drove her insane. She bumped herself from the wall and moved toward a hallway where she caught a plate and reflexively threw it on to the next Dwarf. This continued on while the Dwarves sang a rather happy song.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Even she got a laugh out of the shock on Bilbo's face that all of his beloved dishes were still in fact. There was no way this Hobbit was going to come on this journey. She decided to check out the place to see what was so special about home for him to be so uptight of everything.

Heading down to the farthest room, she found something she did not expect. A room full of maps and books. Pulling a book from a shelf, she found a book about Elves. As she flipped through the pages, glancing at the pages, she found some of the language and some pictures of Elves. This book definitely allowed the imagination take over. Elves were more fantastic in this book. Perfect, kind, beautiful. Though they were beautiful creatures, that did not make them perfect. She knew well of the cruelty of Elves, but she also knew of their generosity, but that did not make them perfect.

She put the book back and went to the desk covered in maps. Maybe he would come. He had detailed maps of certain areas, woodland realms and pictures of Elvish kingdoms, trails through the Misty Mountains, the East Road. They were maps that did not show the dangers, but it was clear he was aware of the dangers that lay outside the Shire. The gossip from the Green Dragon came back to her mind. Was he afraid of what people would think of him?

"What are you doing?" A shocked voice yelled.

"I'm looking at your maps and books," Deepwick replied bluntly.

"Put them back!" Bilbo yelled.

She flipped a page in the book in her hand. "I will when I'm finished."

"What on earth is wrong with you?!" Bilbo yelled.

The book closed with a snap and was slammed onto the desk hard enough to make the floor shake under the Hobbit's hairy feet.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked through gritted teeth as she turned to face the Hobbit who had backed out of the room. "I was told to come to the Shire to meet a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. The reason I was asked to come was to protect you."

She didn't even look at the shelf when she pulled a book off and threw it to him.

"Will you?" He asked with a dry gulp.

"No," she replied with a hiss. "I was asked to come because of that. I'm here so I can see Erebor myself. I have no use of you or anyone else in this home. Keep your nose to your maps. You do not deserve to see the rest of the world."

He jumped out of her way when she decided to leave. Gandalf reached for her, but stopped under the dangerous fire in her eyes. "You could have been kinder," Gandalf said.

A sneer formed on her lips, "This is not a journey for 'kind' people. If you wanted a kind person, you should have found someone else!"

"So you are here," a low voice said.

She looked at the Dwarf prince, her sneer not fading. "Hello Thorin."

No one stood in her way as she went to the dining room. She grabbed a pint and filled it up then leaned against the wall.

"You should work on your motivation skills," Gandalf said. "And you shouldn't yell at him."

Her sharp amber eyes were glowing with the firelight, "Don't push me, Wizard. All I had to do was look at these people and I knew my true purpose. The Dwarves can take care of themselves but it's the Hobbit I have to watch after. I am not protecting him. He is not going to be my burden. He can be yours."

"Giving him a book of tales about yourself was rather wise on your part. Showing him that one of the most dangerous people in the world is traveling with us rather than waiting for us."

She grunted apathetically and took another gulp of ale.

"Do you think he will come?" Thorin asked as he joined the conversation.

Gandalf sighed, "I am not so sure now that he has spoken with Deepwick."

Thorin looked at Deepwick as she drank her ale. After a moment, she put her pint down and walked out of the room. She found a place to rest by the hearth in the main room. She did what she could to help.

Everyone was up at sunrise and on their ponies by mid-morning

The topic of conversation was how they wasted time visiting the Shire. Even Deepwick agreed that it had been a waste of time.

"I suppose you're happy," Gandalf said. "One less person under your watch."

"I care nothing for these people," she growled. "I want to see Erebor and then I will leave and find somewhere else to live. Somewhere where I actually cannot be found."

Her mind had already settled on Fangorn Forest. No one visited that evil forest anymore.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped and looked back to see the Hobbit running toward them, some strange long paper waving wildly around.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said.

Balin took the contract from the Hobbit and checked it over. "Everything seems to be in order," Balin confirmed. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Some of the Dwarves cheered while Gandalf gave Deepwick a superior smile which she gave no reaction to. "Your responsibility. Not mine," she said simply.

Bilbo was having a fit as he was put on the back of a pony. To keep her growing annoyance at the mere presence of the Hobbit, she moved herself to the back of the group. Unfortunately, the distance was not enough.

"Those stories," Bilbo called back. "Are they true?"

"Of course they are," Gandalf replied. "She would not act in such a way if they were not. She might be a better person."

"Why did you do it?" Bilbo asked. "The last thing written about you was how you destroyed an entire village. Why did you do it?"

"Some people deserve to die," she replied bluntly.

"But they were innocent!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Ah, you read the version of the Men," Gandalf realized. "Innocent by the standards of Men and innocent by her standards are very two different things. Mine as well, actually. She did Middle-Earth a favor killing those people."

"What were they?" Bilbo asked.

"It was a small village of Easterlings," Gandalf said. "They served Sauron in the Second Age. Wicked people, they were. Also her kin. They were trying to build an Orc army. If she had not killed them, the Orc army would have when it became large enough."

She didn't speak or try to explain anything else. It seemed Gandalf had all the answers, even if some were exaggerated. Days passed until they were out of the comforts of the Shire and in the Wild on the East Road.

One night, they settled on a cliff by a forest. It was much better than the open areas they had been staying. Deepwick liked having some sort of barrier. With the sudden drop of the cliff, a stone wall, and the thick forest, the area was rather protected.

She was tired of the Hobbit. While riding, Gandalf maneuvered his way so he would be next to her and the Hobbit would follow. At night she would be on the opposite side of the camp and find the Hobbit near her by the morning.

As she sat with Fili and Kili on the night watch, she noticed Gandalf was still awake, smoking his pipe. Bilbo started to stir until he was on his feet and headed to his pony.

A screech caught her attention. Standing up, she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down to the dark woods below.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked frantic.

"Orcs," Kili replied.

"Orcs?" Bilbo exclaimed while carefully making his way to the two.

Deepwick heard Thorin gasp slightly as he suddenly woke up.

"Throat-cutters," Fili explained. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the ewe small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili explained solemnly.

Bilbo walked to my side, staring to the darkness while the brothers chuckled at the Hobbit's fear.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Thorin asked angrily. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said, clearly regretting the joke.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin spat.

"Don't mind him laddie," Balin said as Deepwick backed away from the edge, satisfied the creatures weren't near them. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Deepwick remembered the battle. She had accidentally gotten in the mix when she was leaving a hall that wasn't infested with Orcs or Goblins.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler," Balin continued. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

Deepwick cast a glance over her shoulder to the old Dwarf then Thorin. Even though that battle had been 150 years ago, they were still trying to move on. There were few survivors of the Dwarf army from that battle.

Balin continued the story, "Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him."

She could hear the smile and pride in Balin's voice. Thorin had made quite an impact that day. Deepwick remembered that. Thorin had turned the battle around completely, even when he could have given up.

"A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc," Balin continued. "He stood alone against this terrible for. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast not song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Deepwick looked back to see all the Dwarves standing and facing Thorin. Her eyes moved to the Dwarf prince, who truly looked humbled by the Dwarves agreement. Her attention went back to the darkness below the cliff. She could see the pathetic beasts running through the shadows below.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He died," Deepwick said, remembering the fall of the Orc. She was certain he had died.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin said. "Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."


	3. Couldn't

Indeed it was a long day. A long day of rain. Despite Deepwick's help, Bofur couldn't keep his pipe lit long enough to have a good smoke. The rain was making everyone miserable, even the ponies.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf answered. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf replied.

"Other Wizards," the Hobbit clarified.

"There are five of us," Gandalf began to explain. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo questioned.

Gandalf turned to look back, his eyes narrowing when he saw Deepwick's smirk. "I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the fast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world. You know him better than I, Deepwick. Why don't you tell them about him?"

Deepwick said nothing making the Grey Wizard rather annoyed.

"Deepwick you cannot continue this silence!" The Wizard exclaimed. "You are losing the trust in this company!"

"That shouldn't surprise you, Gandalf," Deepwick replied. "I'm perfectly fine with leaving this company and going to Erebor in a few years."

"Ya don't mean that, lass," Bofur said. "You've had plenty of fun with us!"

Gandalf chuckled, "You're quite right, Bofur. Deepwick will not abandon us, though she will not openly admit it."

Deepwick said nothing. If it was up to her, she would leave, but she had grown fond of the Dwarves. Kili, Fili, and Bofur were most entertaining and Balin told tales and gave words of wisdom from his experience in the world. However, she despised the Wizard and held no interest in the Hobbit.

When the rain subsided, they had reached an incline with thick grass and scattered boulders. The remains of a house and shed remained standing, showing how much time had passed by the ivy growing up the sides of the wooden bars that had once been walls.

"We will camp here tonight," Thorin said. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf declared.

Thorin and Deepwick approached him. While Thorin and Gandalf spoke, Deepwick observed the area. Whatever caused this was long gone. She continued to look around until she heard Gandalf storm off.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf replied sharply to whatever question asked.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked, concerned about something.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!"

Thorin sighed. "Will you abandon us in his absence?" He asked.

"No. We're better off without him," she replied as she looked at the house.

Thorin studied her for a moment knowing that she could keep them safe, but questioning if she would. The Hobbit was still with them. Would she still protect the creature that bothered her?

He turned back to the Dwarves. "Come Bombur, we're hungry!"

* * *

"Just try it," Bofur said, handing his long stemmed pipe to Deepwick who had been trying to tell him she didn't want it. "Try this and I will try the next thing you tell me to try," he promised.

All sorts of strange creations she could come up with passed through her mind as she took the pipe from him. With a long drag, she handed the pipe back to him, not enjoying the strange peace that flowed through her.

"I don't like it," she said as she waved the smoke cloud away.

The Dwarves got a good laugh as supper continued to cook.

"He sure has been gone a while," Bilbo muttered.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf," Bilbo replied as he continued to look around hoping the Wizard would miraculously appear.

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses," was the Dwarf's reply as he handed two bowls of stew to the Hobbit. "Do us a favor and give these to the lads."

Deepwick watched the Hobbit disappear into the shadows of the woods. She went back to eating, ignoring the loud Dwarves around her. She had just finished when Kili and Fili ran out of the forest. She didn't hear a word they said as she grabbed her bow and ran into the forest. There were at least five ponies missing, including Gandalf's horse. After following the fallen trees and disgusting smell, she found Bilbo in the hands of three trolls.

Without question, she shot an arrow straight into the troll's knee who was holding Bilbo. The Hobbit fell to the ground with a grunt as the troll yelped in shock. Pulling her sword from her hilt, she began her attack on the trolls. It wasn't long until the Dwarves joined her. Though they were successfully causing pain to the thick-skinned creatures, they weren't causing much damage, not enough to weaken them.

"Deepwick!"

Her entire body froze as she looked to the trolls. Bilbo was being held by two of them.

"Put down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" The troll warned.

She hesitated slightly, but as the other Dwarves put down their weapons, she put hers down as well, tossing the bow and sword into a nearby bush for safe keeping. She was tied to a spit and started to get roasted over the fire with some of the other Dwarves.

Every time she faced the sky, the bright moonlit sky seemed to mock her. She couldn't do anything. Not yet.

"He's got worms in his...tubes!" Bilbo yelled.

At the announcement, the troll dropped whichever Dwarf it held with a surprised scream.

"I-in fact they all are!" Bilbo continued. "They all have parasites! It's a nasty business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Deepwick sighed heavily at the rather brilliant cover up. However, the shift from denial to sudden begging of the trolls to believe them would have given any sort of stealth away. She could hardly believe what she was hearing! Denying it would have proven more effective to any normal person! Then again, she was dealing with trolls. Perhaps this was the best approach.

The sudden stop of the spit rotating around left her hanging to where she was staring straight into the fire. She tried to move some, hoping the bindings that held her would somehow catch fire and release her.

"May the dawn take you all!"

Deepwick looked to see Gandalf on a rock. He slammed his staff onto the rock, breaking it and releasing the bright glow of the morning sun onto the area. She winced at the sudden sunlight, but found little comfort in staring at the flames. After putting the fire out, the ropes were cut, freeing all of the Dwarves and Deepwick.

The Dwarves had to get redressed as did Deepwick who was fortunate enough to be left in her pants and shirt. Going to the pile of clothes, she pulled her vest on and her coat then headed to the bushes to get her weapons.

"You didn't help them?" She heard the Wizard ask.

She clenched her fists as she finished adjusting her quiver to a comfortable position. "I couldn't," she muttered.

"Couldn't? Or wouldn't?" Gandalf questioned.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped at the Wizard.

The Wizard was quiet as well as the rest of the Dwarves. With a snarl, she stormed into the woods, not looking back despite the calls.

As her damaged pride was starting to heal, she saw a flash of large rabbits go by with a man on a sled. Radagast? She chased after him and found him with the others at what must have been the troll's cave. It was the foul smell of mold, feces, and decay that informed her.

Something caught her attention. A howl?

She watched a Warg jump from a cliff only to be shot by Kili and axed by Dwalin. Her eyes moved toward the sky, a bright white from the overcast sky. When her eyes went back to the group, she saw Bilbo looking up at her. His eyes begged her to stay, but a light of melancholy understanding came to pass when he realized she couldn't.

* * *

Bilbo followed Gandalf and the Dwarves through the forest. Every so often, the Hobbit could see the Brown Wizard dodging trees, the few Wargs in the forest chasing him. He saw something he hadn't seen before. It was similar to the Wargs, but smaller and faster. It was attacking the Wargs.

Even as they ran across the plains the large dog followed the Wargs, biting down on the wretched creatures's legs or jumping over and biting the head off the Orc riding. Then, they were cornered.

It seemed everyone wished for Deepwick's presence, even Gandalf muttered a plea for her to show. However, Kili shooting the Warg and the excruciatingly long time it took to kill the beast and Orc, sent the whole Orc pack after them.

Bilbo continued to run, though he knew there was little hope of escape. Occasionally, he looked behind only to find more Wargs appearing. Despite the adrenaline rush and his heavy breathing, he could hear Kili's bow releasing arrows as fast as he could. Again, Bilbo found himself wishing for Deepwick's appearance.

In the book he had read, she had killed hundreds of people at a time with her bow! She had slain beasts that were beyond his imagination! She eliminated kings and destroyed villages. She was someone that was not needed as an enemy. She was someone he was happy to have on his side.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin immediately replied angrily.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called.

Bofur was the first to jump down, Bilbo shortly after. As the Dwarves continued to slide in, there was a yelp of incredible pain followed by Kili and Thorin joining them. A horn blew and a mass slaying began, as well as another yelp that sounded like it was the end of the animal.

Bilbo noticed the sudden change in Gandalf's demeanor. The Wizard sighed some when he noticed the Hobbit's gaze. "We cannot wait for Deepwick," he said. "I fear she will not be coming."

* * *

Elrond looked at the arrow he had pulled from the burning wolf. "A Dwarf arrow?" He questioned himself. "What on earth are Dwarves doing here?"

A weak growl came from the wolf which made Elrond sigh, "I suppose you're right. Taking you to Rivendell would be best. I'm certain Gandalf will be able to supply answers then."


End file.
